Continue active participation in the Gynecologic Oncology Group by: a) Protocol accessions; b) Development of innovative pilot studies and protocols; c) Continued contribution to Co-operative Group committees; d) Inclusion of satellite hospitals activity contributing protocol patients. Maintenance of a high standard of project performance by a unique model of a group of hospital collaborating under one institutional membership.